When Lead Over the Edge
by Emily Hart
Summary: After Jake left for his honeymoon with lady rainacorn, Finn gets curious about where his bro is staying. When he gets there, he find that Aaa is much like Ooo. Finn finds that a girl, Fionna, is his twin sister. After telling her that their father is free, she screams. Finn then vows to do what ever it takes to keep her safe, including kill Martin. Finnaline. T for minor language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

><p>Finn was happy.<p>

Major changes were happening in his life right now and he just couldn't be happier for them. Two examples of said changes were that Jake and Lady Rainacorn had finally decided to tie the knot, and that Lady Rainacorn had even learned English for the event with Finn as her teacher. The couple seemed really happy in the days leading up to the wedding, and over-joyed the day it finally arrived. As expected, it was a big event, and everyone in the candy kingdom came to the wedding. Even Marceline, who crashed the wedding even though she was invited already to begin with, and floated into the changing room to see how things were going and found Finn and Jake fumbling with their ties.

"Hey, Weenies." The vampire girl greeted, casually floating over and grabbing the end of Finn's still untied tie.

"Hey, Marcy. Doing well, and you?" The teen chuckled, watching as Marceline quickly but skill fully tied his tie for him.

"You know, just crashing as usual." She laughed, looking around the room and letting her eyes land on Jake, who seemed more focused on his tie than anything. "You nervous, bro?"

"What!? N-no, what would make you think that?" Jake lied, laughing nervously as Finn rolled his eyes and walked over to him and gently patted his shoulder.

"Hey bro, I'm glad that you married the 'girl' of your dreams, so no nervous, 'kay?" Finn asked, feeling his brother relax as the two of them fist bumped, just as Lady Rainacorn came into the room with a gentle smile on her face.

"Hey you. How have you been Finn?" The female asked, smiling as she waited for the boy to go about explaining his whole day to her like always.

Of course, she always listened to every word, but before she could Princess Bubblegum rushed into the room at her top speed and came up to the bride and groom, completely out of breath and panting heavily as she told them that it was time to start the wedding if they wanted everything to go according to her master wedding plan. With a soft chuckle, Lady Rainacorn went to finish getting ready and Jake had his suit on already so he didn't have to do a thing. Meanwhile, Finn went into the ball room to be the best man/ring bear with Bubblegum as both the maid of honor/flower girl. The two met at the end of the isle and both took deep breaths as they began to walk down the aisle together, with Bubblegum dropping flower petals the whole way. Beside her, Finn held a little pillow with the rings, one of them big enough for a hoof.

When they got to the end of the isle, they parted ways and went to their respected spots as the piano played the opening tune by Peppermint Butler and the other maids walked down the aisle with the groomsmen. After this, that's when everyone stood up in their seats and turned their gazes to see the blushing bride in her beautiful dress, which was trimmed in pure white lace, and her long, blonde hair was back in a beautiful braid with ribbons and sparkles. Following her was Jake, who did his best to hide his nervousness behind a smile and a fresh to death tux. Luckily he managed to keep up the charade long enough to get to the alter.

The pastor greeted the couple with a warm smile and welcomed everyone to the wedding before beginning the long process that was reading, and then having the couples say each of their own written vows, both of which were written in Korean, leaving on the bride's family and the couple themselves knowing how sweet and personal they had been. Some tears were shed, mainly by Jake as they said their I do's and then kissed. Everyone cheered and clapped for the newlyweds and their mixed voices followed the couple out of the church and all the way to the after party.

* * *

><p>During dinner, Finn's job as the best man was to make the toast and nearly cry while saying it. That or make the toast and make an offensive joke to make everyone laugh, but that really depended on what came first. Standing up on his chair so everyone could see him, he tapped his wine glass full of water with a spoon above his head to gather everyone's attention.<p>

"Bros and Ladies, I'd like to take this time to say a few words about my bro, Jake." He began, lowering his drink and smiling widely. "Me and him go way back, you know? And I just want to say that I am totes happy that hes married off to the dame he loves, and that he'll be out of my hair for two weeks."

A few people chuckled at this comment, but then went quiet again so that Finn could finish his speech, or rather he would have if Marceline hadn't floated over suddenly and 'accidentally' knock him off of his chair with a soft laugh. In doing so, she swiped his glass and spoon and tapped it again in a similar gesture to the one he had done earlier.

"I'd like to say a few words also before Finn goes back to boring everyone to death." She piped up, her own smile just as wide as Finn's as she turned to Jake. "Dude, you're a total weenie and all, but congrats on getting hitched, and also whoever is the owner of a white Sudan, your car's just been vandalized!"

Jake's eyes popped out of his head at the comment as he quickly ran to the window and looked out to see what had happened to his car. With a sudden laugh, he stretched out his arm and took Lady by the hand before leading her outside to the car. Everyone else hurried out with the couple, just as they left in their 'vandalized' car with cans tied to the bumper and "Just Married!" spray painted on the back. While everyone was outside, Marceline floated over to Finn, who was still on the floor next to his chair, and put a hand on his shoulder as the boy blushed softly.

"Hey, sorry for knocking you over but Bonnie said we had to get this show on the road, you know." She said, not even looking at him as she kept her eyes fixed on the window. "So, what are you going to do now that your bro is on his Honeymoon?"

"Don't really know, just gonna play it by ear and what not." Finn admitted, scrambling suddenly to get off of the floor and back onto his feet.

"That's cool. I might crash at your place then, if that's okay." Marceline comment, floating over to the door before adding, "Just so you have someone to hang out with."

With that, Marceline disappeared into the crowd of party guests, leaving Finn in the ball room with a confused but happy look on his slowly but surely maturing face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****P.S: It isn't out-rightly mentioned, but in this story Finn just turned 16. By the way, this is my first Finn and Jake Fanfiction. Please review. Beta Read by PD6.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Three days had passed already and Jake was still on his honeymoon, giving Finn more than a week and a half to spend on his own, get his affairs in order, sneak out and go see what Aaa is like and- Wait, sneak out to see what Aaa was like? Yes, given that fact that the boy was an adventurer by nature, he just couldn't resist the thought of traveling to a new place and checking things out with the locals. So on the third night of his home alone, the boy found himself packing a small hobo sack to take with him to the land of Aaa. He planned on sneaking out quietly, only to be interrupted when a hand suddenly landed on his shoulder and he let out a shriek.

"Woooah, calm down, weenie." Marceline's smooth and calm voices floated trough the room idly. "I just came to see how you were doing."

"W-what? Oh, I-I'm fine." Finn stuttered as he quickly tied up his bag and attempted to hide it from the woman.

"You headed out or something? If so, then I want in." Marceline was quick to make her choice as she leaned over Finn and plucked the bag from his grip. "Here, I'll even carry this for you!"

With a loud laugh, Marceline floated out of the window as quick as she could, with a very surprised Finn following after her in order to reclaim his bag. However, as promised, She did help to carry his things... Very far until they eventually made it to the border of Ooo, where the vampire Queen somehow knew Finn wanted to go. With a final chuckle, she crossed and it looked behind her to see Finn rushing to her and finally tackling her for the bag, which she promptly released.

"Chill, dude. I was just carrying your bag to Aaa for you." She laughed, pushing the other off of her and allowing herself to rise once more.

"H-How did you know I wanted to go here?" Finn panted, clearly out of breath from his run.

"Eh, just call it a lucky guess so we can go and explore this place." The woman replied with a roll of the eyes as she began to float further away from Finn. "Did your bro tell you where he would be staying?"

"Um, yeah... 123 G. Lands Lane, I think." Finn replied, watching as the woman halted in her 'tracks' and outstretched her arm to point off to the left.

"Oh, I know where that is. Its seriously like two blocks away from here." She said, going over to Finn and quickly lifting him into her arms. "Come on, you need a quick rest anyway."

With that, the couple took off in the direction that Marceline had pointed in, traveling just a little over two blocks until the 'vandalized' Sudan soon came into their view, still covered with the decorations that had been put onto it earlier. The car itself was parked in front of a house- Or rather a tree-house that looked quite similar to Finn's house. The closer they got to the house, the more sounds they heard, and suddenly they heard laughter and Marceline's eyebrows started twitching a little.

"What's up, dude?" Finn asked, concerned about her as her lips pressed together into a thin line.

"There's another human in there, I think it might be a chic though." She explained, wrinkling her nose and frowning a little. "Like, it smells like you only with flowers or something. You know, cuz everyone has their own unique smell."

"W-what!? Oh my Glo-" Finn was so shocked that he couldn't say anything more to the Vampire Queen as her hand suddenly covered his mouth.

The duo quietly snuck up to a nearby window to the house and peaked inside. Inside, they saw a rather odd looking group sitting in a living-room, which almost mirrored the one in Finn's own house. There was a young girl in that group, who was about Finn's age, only she wore a bunny hat on he blonde head. Beside her, there was a white and orange spotted cat, who was wildly waving her arms about in a rather dramatic way. The girl was sent into a fit of laughs and giggling in response, only to stop the moment an older male floated into the room with a tray of apples. When he opened his mouth to speak, sharp fangs glittered behind his lips.

"Hey, so I'm just going to steal these, okay?" He asked, opened his bloody red eyes and holding out the tray. "Unless you want some, Fionna."

"Go ahead and take them, Marsh." The girl replied as she hopped off of the couch and went to the window that the couple was looking into. "Hey guys, is it cool if I open this window? Its like a bazillion degrees away from the sun in here."

"You messed up the idiom, idiot." The vampire shot to her, chuckling idly as he plucked up an apple and proceeded to suck the red from it.

"Shut up!"

"Marshall Lee, you leave my baby girl alone." The cat snapped to the one now called Marshall Lee before turning to Fionna. "Go right ahead, sweety."

Sensing their hiding spot about to be breached, the pair ducked just in time for the group to look over in their direction. However, Marceline knew that they wouldn't be able to hide for to much longer with another vampire around. The window flew opened and the clear sounds of the girl's footsteps could be heard walking away from the sill. Once they were sure they weren't being watched, they looked inside again. At that moment, Jake and Lady Rainacorn had entered into the room and were now talking with the group about the land of Ooo.

"Oh, I've heard so much already about Ooo." The cat cooed in an interested voice. "We never found the time to visit, though."

"Well you're not missing out on much." Jake laughed, looking around the room suddenly and luckily not at the now opened window. "Its pretty much like this place only a little warmer."

"Yeah, that's because Ice Queen won't stop causing random snow storms around here." Fionna pouted, folding her arms over her chest idly.

"Geez, I sure am glad Ice King doesn't do that." Jake muttered under his breath, looking up at the male vampire who was now looking towards the window. "Whats wrong with you?"

"Um, we sorta of have peepers." Marshall Lee said with a shrug of the shoulders.

* * *

><p>"What!? Marshall, why didn't you say something earlier!?" Fionna shrieked as she grabbed her crystal sword, and rather carelessly jumped through the window, only to trip and land rather ungracefully on the floor.<p>

Then the cat giggled at that as the vampire male floated over and helped the girl up then kissed her nose, giving Jake and Lady time to run over to the window to see who said peepers were.

"Are you okay, my little Fi?" Marshall asked teasingly a the cat hissed at the comment and the kiss. "Oh shut up cake."

"Marshal Lee, kindly get away from my sister before I come over there and smack the red right outta ya!" She hissed in a clearly annoyed tone.

"Hey hey, like I'm going to listen to you." He said, just as the cat pounced and began to viciously claw at his face. "H-hey! Ow, quit it!"

By now Fionna was back on her feet and had recovered enough from her fall that she was able to assist the vampire in pulling Cake off of his face and holding her out far enough that she wouldn't be able to hurt anyone. By now, Finn and Marceline had joined the little group in the living-room, after Jake and Lady had given the duo the okay to do so. Once the ruckus was over, the trio finally turned to the four from Ooo with rather confused faces, waiting for an explanation.

"Uh, hi everyone, I'm Finn the human from the land of Ooo." Finn greeted as he held out his hand to Fi.

"Fionna, the human from the land of Aaa." She said, smiling at him and shaking his hand in a strong grip. "The heck were you looking in my window for?"

"Oh, you know, just making sure that Jakey and Lady here were okay." Marceline cut in, smirking as she held out her own hand. "Names Marceline the Vampire Queen."

Fionna took hold of the older woman's hand, only to be given such a hard hand shake that her blonde bangs fell into her eyes. With a laugh, the vampire boy idly brushed them out of her face and suddenly leaned in and kissed her again, only to be shooed away by the cat once more, who then took this chance to introduce herself.

"Hey, I'm Cake... Fionna's adoptive sister, and that vampire boy over there is Marshall Lee."She basically spit out the last part and that caught the attention of the two love birds.

"Again shut up, won't ya," Marshal said, walking over while holding hands with Fionna, holding out his free fist and smirked as Finn fist bumped him.. "And you forgot to add Vampire King."

"Hey Marshy long time no see. What happened? Did mom and dad kick you out of the NightOsphere, too?" Marceline asked suddenly, going over and hugging him with one arm, only to have him push her away and then suddenly tackle her.

"For you information, I left on my own, sis." He smirked as they started to float up and wrestle playfully in mid-air. "Found my own place on the inside of a mountain also."

"Is that what you call it? I'm pretty sure your place is a dump." The queen joked, knocking the other away from her and floating away from him and down to Fi. "And is this one your girlfriend, by the way? I couldn't tell from the kisses and hand holding."

"Um, yeah I am." Fionna said, her voice still bold despite the 'um' as she frowned. "And Marshy, why didn't you tell me earlier that you had a sister?"

"Trust me, you didn't want to know." Marshall laughed, only to be knocked out of the air by Marceline's sneak attack, which involved her fist in his stomach at her top flying speed.

"I win again." The woman laughed triumphantly, watching as her brother held his wounded area in pain.

"O-ow... I-I let you win, sis" Marshal groaned as he weakly pointed a finger at her.

"Sure you did, bro." She replied with a laugh, idly flying over to him and holding out her hand to help him up.

A collective laugh came from the group, just as Jake's eyes widened in a rather cartoony way, seeming as though he had just remembered something that was very important, and he quickly raced over to his own brother and picked him up simply like he was a tree branch. The others in their group just watched him curiously and didn't say anything about it until the dog suddenly pipped up.

"Hey Finn, can I see you in the kitchen for a moment?" Jake asked, already carrying his brother in that direction anyhow.

"Um. Sure, but I kind of can't say no." Finn replied idly, waving to the other's behind him.

Once the pair disappeared behind a nearby door-way, Finn found himself being gently placed in a nearby chair as Jake went over to a coffee pot, poured two mugs, brought them over to the table, and placed them next to Finn. He then pulled up his own chair and sat beside Finn, only to quickly drop his calm demeanor and begin throwing his arms around in a similar fashion to Cake from earlier.

"What exactly are you doing here?" Jake whisper/screamed at his adoptive little brother,

"I wanted to explore the land of Aaa." He admitted, hanging his head like a child being scolded- which was pretty much what he was at that moment.

"And you were going to go adventuring here without me?" Jake pouted, folding his arms over his chest and narrowing his eyes.

"You mad, bro?" Finn asked, looking up just in time to see Jake smile a little.

"No, I'm not." He smiled, going over and hugging his little brother. "You're a 16 year old adventurer and I know that when your bro/fellow adventurer is somewhere you haven't been before, you can get a little curious."

"Aww, thanks for understanding, man." Finn laughed, gently hugging back and smiling softly.

"Come on, go visit with your new friends while I make some dinner, okay?" Jake said, gently shooing the other off of the chair and smiling a little wider.

Finn nodded, and with that he went back and joined the other's in the living room, eager to know more about them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This used to be chapters 2 and 3. ****I decided to combine them.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Their food was eaten and swallowed so quickly that neither child had much to say to each other unless they had to break for air. Usually, no more than a few words would be passed between the two, consisting mainly of one worded questions and one worded answers. For example, their current game of 'What about you?'

"Age?" Finn began before shoveling more food into his mouth.

"16." She replied before swallowing her own food.

"Sis?" Not so much a question, but Fionna understood.

"Magic." Fionna replied while her fork was still in her mouth.

"Ocean?" Leave it to Finn to be very random about things.

"NO!" Fionna all but yelped at the thought of the dreaded thing, causing Finn to chuckle softly and go back to his food.

Well, that went on until Finn finally decided that a real sentence was in order and took a long enough break to ask Fionna a real question and get a real answer, or whatever answer Fionna decided to give to him.

"So Fionna, you like to go adventuring?" Finn asked, finally taking a break between mouths full of spaghetti.

This question caught her a bit off guard, mainly because all of his other 'questions' had been about anything other than adventuring, but she nodded. In their earlier 'chat' the young group had figured out that Fionna and her sister are the exact same ages as Finn and Jake, Fionna didn't like to talk about the ocean, and they both loved spaghetti. With this much in common, Finn figured that there was probably so much more, so he curiously began to rattle off the questions in full now.

"Sooo, why no Ocean?" His questions were still very random, but to him he had to ask them in order to truly figure out how much they had in common, as their fears of oceans may have been caused by the same thing.

"I don't want to ever go there again!" She announced in a loud tone as she stabbed her food with her fork, but then quickly calmed down enough to go on and tell her story. "Mainly because this one time, my bud Marshall dropped me in. I didn't know how to swim so Gumball helped me out. Super embarrassing, you know?"

"Oh... Well, that really sucks. So, um... Do you have any favorite spots?" He asked as he mindlessly twiddled his thumbs in an attempt to change the topic.

She thought for a moment on that one, and then shook her head. Finn was a bit disappointed, but didn't say anything. Neither said much of anything for the rest of dinner, mainly because of the thick tension that was in the air, though Cake did occasionally ask Jake about the wedding and what not to keep things interesting. After another half hour of dinner, Finn went outside for some fresh air while the other's cleaned up. He stood there alone in the front yard for a good 5 minutes, and then he heard a sigh emit from behind him.

"Finn we need to talk... It's about my fear of the ocean." Fionna's voice said from behind him.

"Sure, Fi. Whats up?" He turned quickly to see that she had tears in her eyes, though she quickly punched them away before he could notice.

"Do you think we can talk in private?" She asked gently as she tensed up her shoulders.

He nodded in response, and they walked a short distance away from the house. Far away enough that no one could hear or interrupt them, and still close enough that the tree-house was in their line of vision.

"What's up?" Finn asked again when they finally arrived at a good spot, and quickly took note as she hesitated.

"Well... The thing is... Do you know where you came from Finn?" She asked quickly.

"Well, not really... All I know it that Jake's parents found me up on Boom Boom Mountain when I was a baby." Finn shrugged his shoulders as he tried to call back the memory. "What does this have to do with your fear of the ocean."

"I'll get to that... But its good that you don't remember because..." Fionna sucked in a deep breath, and then grunted with annoyance as she attempted to part her lips again to explain herself. "Because... Ugh, I do, Finn!"

"What do you mean?" Finn asked, raising an eyebrow. "How could you kno-"

"Finn, I'm going to tell you something right now, so just man up and listen to me." She muttered, walking over to him and grabbing his shoulders. "You're going to have to brace yourself though for what I am about to tell you."

"I'm ready." He replied almost instantly, eager to hear more.

"Look, when you were a baby, you were taken on a ship after your dad had his men destroy the little village you used to live in. He told your mom that she had to leave, or else the whole family would be killed." Fionna said, stopping only to let her words sink in.

"But, why would Martin's men kill-" He started but was cut off.

"Just because you're a hero, it doesn't mean your dad is." She said simply, and went on with the story. "You were asleep at the time, but he stabbed your mom, and threw her overboard an-"

"He killed mom!?" Finn exclaimed, anger suddenly replacing his curiosity. "When I find him-"

"UGH! Just shut up and let me finish my story!" She exclaimed, suddenly smacking Finn to bring him back into reality. "He was taking you to the land of Ooo, to get away from his criminal history. The ship was lead into a storm and everyone went overboard halfway to Ooo. You survived though and made it here! I don't know how you got on that mountain, but thats how you got here!"

"Wait, what? How do you know all this!?" Finn exclaimed, trying to keep his eyes dry as he stared down into Fionna's eyes.

"Finn, what I'm about to tell you is going to shock you, and I'm almost scared to see you react to it-" It was Finn's turn to grip Fionna's shoulders as he began to shake her.

"For Glob's sake! Just tell me already!"

"Finn...You're my twin brother."

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Sorry that this chapter took so long to get published, but I was busy and now I can write. PLEASE REVIEW. I FEED OFF OF THEM!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The world seemed to stand still around the blonde adventurers as they silently stood, watching the other with empty eyes as the air grew thick with tension. For a long time, neither of them spoke, to shocked and scared that if they did then reality would just shatter all over again. Finally, after a long while, Finn took in a deep breath and bowed his head, finally finding the words- Or rather word that he needed to say.

"Wha... WHAT?" Finn stuttered, reaching up to take off his bear hat and run his fingers through his short blonde hair, his fingers trembling through the knotted mess.

After that, he let his hand drop back to his side with a dead thud, then folded it behind his back as he started pacing. He had no longer had any more words. At least, no more words to actually say out loud to Fionna anymore. His mind, however, was racing with his own personal questions that he asked himself.

_'How could I_ _have a_ _twin and not know it?'_ He thought, halting now in his pacing to fully take things in once more. _'How could I forget that!?'_

"Finn, you... I mean we, have nothing to worry about... Martin was thrown in jail as soon as he landed in Ooo..." Fionna said, putting a hand on Finn's shoulder."He is serving a life sentence without bail... So its not like he can get out or anything, not unless-"

"Oh Glob... Fionna, please don't get mad at me." He cut her off suddenly as Fionna bit her lip quickly and looked very confused.

"Why would I get mad at you?" She asked as Finn took in a deep breath and held it before speaking.

"I sorta... Freed him from jail..." He confessed hesitantly, tensing up a bit as his sister's face dropped into an expressionless one. "I didn't know! Billy just told me dad was alive so I- Yeah..."

Fionna didn't say anything for a long time after that, simply staring at her twin with that same emotionless gaze for longer than he felt comfortable. Finn was already getting very worried, still staying tensed up as he waited for her to react. Then out of now where, she screamed, seemingly as loud as her little lungs could handle. Gasping loudly over her screams, Finn ran to her side and began to shake his screaming sister.

"Fionna, I'm sorry. I was stupid, and I didn't know. I have been looking for him since I was 13... Please calm down." His voice cracked at the painful memory of meeting his father.

At that moment, Marshall the vampire king, Marceline the vampire queen, Jake the dog, and Cake the cat came running out of the house to see what all of the noise was about. Upon seeing Fionna, Marshall flew over to her and clasped both hands onto her shoulder to silently ask her what was wrong. She tried to speak, but hardly could with her now crying. Marshall just picked her up and started to calm her down as he headed inside with the thrashing blonde in tow. The others were left in pure silence, as they all suddenly looked at Finn like he had personally wronged them. Well with Cake, he might have. Slowly and painfully, he lifted his head, intent to explain what had happened, knowing Jake would instantly understand the situation. Cake, however, would not understand and instead she simply sighed before opening her ears to him.

"Fionna just told me that... We're twins..." He began, biting his lip gently as he looked away.

"No way!" Jake gasped, his eyes widening as Cake rolled her eyes in a 'no duh' way. "How did you not know this!?"

"I didn't! And then we started talking about dad an-" This time it was Marceline's turn to cut in.

"Martin? That crazy old dude you let out of prison?" She scoffed, adding insult to injury unknowingly.

"Yes, and that's why Fionna got all crazy like that... Apparently he wasn't supposed to be let out and I did but it was an accident cause I didn't know and everything else just turned out all stupid and whatever..." Finn got out in one breath, stopping only when his face was beat red.

Cake, who had heard just about enough, threw her arms up into the air and quickly gained the attention of everyone around. Truth be told, fury just wasn't enough to describe the look in her eyes which closely mirrored that of her sister's. She didn't yell though, knowing that Fionna would need her to be sane at this point, and slowly began to lower her arms as she took a few deep and calming breaths. With a final deep breath, she turned sharply on her heels and began to head back towards the house, the sounds of Fionna's screams of rage filling the now empty air between the two.

"We will deal with this tomorrow," She said suddenly, pointing a finger over her shoulder and in Finn's direction as she left.

_'Tomorrow.'_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: I know that its been a LONG time since I wrote any thing but trust me I will get better at adding more chapters faster! REVIEW! I NEED THEM!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Finn stayed outside even as the frigid night crept up slowly over the grasslands. Pacing back and forth, he silently hoped that Fionna was doing better by now, having not seen or heard from her since her fit began. Out of a nervous tic, he kept running his fingers through his dirty, blonde hair and every so often he would rub his face and almost always felt that his eyes were wet. He didn't even realize that he had been crying, as he hardly ever cried, but as he looked towards the house his sister's screaming of anguish and peril continued to replay itself in his mind, over and over again.

_'I am the worst brother ever'_ he thought bitterly to himself, scratching deft fingernails through his hair once again as a small way of punishing himself.

He hated himself now for being the one who did that to her, even if he hadn't know it at the time he had done it. He wanted to pull out every last strand of his hair, or even slap himself across the face as hard as he could. He felt like screaming at himself, taking Fionna's place and throwing his own fit. Throwing his hands down to his side, he looked towards the house but still didn't dare to think about heading back in. Instead, he threw himself down on the grass, a part of him never wanting to move again.

_'Fionna, I'm so, so sorry,'_

The moon was shining over head now, its full and circle shape looking like a giant eye as it gazed down at the young adventurer, and judging him the same way Cake had done earlier. With a heavy sigh, he closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the rushing wind around his body, shaking the grass and his locks of hair a little as it hurried by. One could call the noise peaceful, if it hadn't been interrupted by the sounds of soft footsteps. By the time Finn reopened his eyes, he saw now that someone was standing just a few feet away from him; but that certain someone was not who he was expecting to see. He had expected to see Marshall Lee, or even Jake, but instead he saw a rather peculiar figure.

It was a young man, who did not seem to be much older than himself, though it was hard to tell in such dim lighting. He had a pink swept up hair style, candy colored skin, and clothes that followed the rather girly color scheme as the rest of him. For a moment, Finn was very confused, not recognizing the man and not enjoying the silence that had fallen between them. Suddenly, without a word the oddly colored man walked right up to Finn and knelt down beside him.

"Hello," He said, his voice laces with a slight accent that Finn didn't recognize from anywhere around here. "My name is Prince Robert Gumball, and I have heard about what happened with Fionna earlier today. I wish to express my condolences to you."

He sounded very formal and stiffy, much like the princess of the Candy Kingdom herself did whenever she was in the presence of someone of lower or higher authority. It was because of this that Finn instantly didn't like him, but still felt that the man was familiar somehow. The memory of him or anything related to him was just too murky in Finn's mind for him to remember.

"If you came to yell at me too then just go ahead..." Finn's face was wet with tears again as he was not really emotionally ready for another yelling at, but luckily the pink prince just smiled.

"Fionna would never hate you, you know. Shes told me about you." The pink man began, folding his hands in his lap and continuing. "For you see, Fionna has told be that she would have gone to the ends of the Earth just to find you. Did you know that?"

He asked this in such a cheerful way that it was as if nothing in the world was wrong other than Finn not knowing that bit of information. Finn frowned, and didn't say anything for a long time. Suddenly, he sat up, but not because he had a sudden though or realization, rather it was because the grass was starting to make his face unbearably itchy.

"I released the man that killed our mom, on top of everyone else that he hurt." Finn snapped suddenly, searching the other's face for any indication that Gumball had not know that.

"I was well aware of that part of the story." The older man said, his smile dropping as he spoke. "But I know that your sister will forgive you."

"And how do you know that?" Finn retorted as his fists tightened. "And why did you even come here if all you were going to do was rub this in my stupid face!?"

"I came to see if both you and Fionna were alright." Gumball replied, unfolding his hands and frowning even more. "Thats what friends do when they hear of such things."

"...Can you please just leave me alone?" Finn muttered, burying his face in his hands and drawing in a deep breath before releasing it. "Fionna's in the house if you want to talk to her..."

With an equally heavy sigh, the pink prince stood up slowly and nodded before he took a bold step forward and walked off towards the tree-house. Finn watched him leave and sighed heavily once he disappeared behind the tree-house door. Biting his lip, Finn thought about what Gumball had said as he began pulling out bits of grass from his hair and slowly reached out to put his bear hat back on.

Laying down on his back, Finn closed his eyes. With his eyes closed, he could see everything. The prison where his father had been held, his father's bearded face and the empty look in his eyes when he learned that Finn was his son, and lastly he saw his sister, whose eyes were alight with fury when she found out that her brother had seen into those eyes so many years ago. With this, his own eyes shot open quickly. He would felt that he would never get those regretful and sorrowful images out of his mind.

"Are you happy now, dad? You're free, but look at everything you caused..." Finn muttered, suddenly getting to his feet and standing as tall as he could as he raised his balled up fists to the sky and screamed into the stars. "Well!? Are you happy now!?"

Throwing his fists down, he glared up into the blackened void that was the nighttime sky, his eyes searching through the stars as if hoping to find his father in them. With a sudden cry of anger, he turned away from the little specks of light and took off at a running pace towards the home that contained the only family that he would ever dare to call his own.

"You broke up my family before I was even born, dad!" He yelled over his shoulder and up into the night. "But I won't let you break this one! You hear me!?"

Their faces lit up behind his tear filled eyes now. Fionna's messy one that mirrored his own, Jake's pudgy orange one with ever joyful eyes, and even Cake's disproving and spotted one. All of them would drive him to find Martin again, and not just throw him in jail again. No, this time he was going to make Martin pay. This time would be different and Finn swore to this.

"I will find you, old man! You're going to pay with your life!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is the next chapter to Finn's Twin. I hope you all enjoy it. I would like to give a huge thanks and shout out to Purpledragon6, she has been a huge help editing and proof reading my story. Every give her a virtual cookie! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After his screaming, everyone came out to see why he was screaming. Fionna leaned heavily on Marshall, Jake looked worried, Cake still looked like she wanted to kill him, and Marceline looked shocked.

Finn looked at his balled fists. Slowly, he opened them only to see that his nails dug deep into his palms. He turned away from the group. A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. When he didn't respond, the figure hugged him. It was Fionna.

'_Fionna,'_

"Finn, you can kill Martin. You'll be just as bad as him if you do." She whispered. The back of his shirt felt wet. _'Tears, I've made her cry again,' _He thought. He hated himself even more.

"I won't let him take anymore mothers' from their children." He claimed through clenched teeth_. 'I won't let him hurt you ever again.' _

"Finn, you won't win that fight. If he was let out three years ago, he would have an army of henchmen by now." A familiar voice said. _'Gumball,'_

"Gumball is right, Finn, they'll kill you without a second glance." Fionna pulled away from Finn and stood right in front of him. Her eyes were pleading for him to change his mind. She looked to be close to tears again. Her eyes were still puffy from crying before.

"I've been doing some background checking on Martin, the man's a complete lunatic. Not only did he kill the entire village that you used to live in. That village was one of the last safe havens for the human population. We have no idea if any made it out before hand." Gumball stated in a matter-of-factly sort of way.

That was only fuel for the fire.

"Martin also stole was is only known as the all-seeing orb. It can allow him to view people, but only if he has their location. He could be watching us now," He continued.

"Yeah, that's not creepy or anything," Marceline scoffed. Finn looked at the entire group again. Their reactions ranged from shocked to hateful to murderous. Finn wished that he hadn't used that wish in the labyrinth three years ago, so he could use it now.

Fionna walked around him again. She went to stand next to Marshall, her eyes filled with tears.

"Look, I know that it seems cruel, but a life behind bars is too good for him. He is going to keep killing unless we do something. Your Highness, does that orb thing allow him to hear what people are saying?" He asked. The prince, fortunately, shook his head.

"No it only allows the user to see them." He stated yet again. _'This guy has a stick up his…'_ "But, there is a way for him to do that. He can get magic users to enhance the powers of the orb. Or take their magic and force it into the orb." Gumball interrupted Finn's thoughts.

"Oh Glob," Marshall exclaimed. He looked as if he wanted to kill Martin himself. "An ex-girlfriend of mine contacted me the other day to tell me that she thought she had a stalker." He started, "I never thought much about it, and I thought that it was a trick for her to get back together with me."

"I haven't heard from her since." He finished. Gumball cussed, which surprised everyone.

"What? It's not like I haven't said them before. Now, Marshall, what exactly happened when you spoke to her?"

Marshall sighed. He explained that Ashley called him. She sounded like she was crying. She hid herself inside of her closet.

"After that, I told her to calm down, that everything is fine. She's a witch, I thought that she could handle herself." Marshall face looked pained as he said it. "Just because I broke up with her, she used my, well at the time, best friend to steal a memory to get back together with me, and sold my most priced possession, doesn't mean that she deserves what Martin has in store for her."

Fionna hugged him, trying to make him feel better. Finn didn't know what to say. He just stood their dumbfounded.

"You know, now that you mention it, my ex Ash hasn't tried to taunt me or Finn in a while." Marceline said. Gumball rubbed his hands over his face.

"This is very bad. If he has both of them then he can over power the Orb, and find us even without knowing where we are, _and_ hear our conversations." He sounded afraid. "I shall contact the captain of my royal guard. His name is Samuel. Fionna, you know him very well." Gumball said, as he headed back to the tree house.

"Who's Samuel?" Finn and Marceline asked at the same time. During any other situation it would have been funny.

"Sam is another human. He used to be super skinny and lanky, but after I started training him, he joined Gumballs army of banana guards. It was weird at first, but he rose through the ranks to captain, he's only 17." Fionna explained. To Finn, he sounded kind of like Susan, but not as built and a little smarter.

"Where did you meet him?" Jake asked, practically reading Finns mind.

"I found him in a little rundown apartment building in an old city that I went to. He was... um... nude." Fionna turned bright red remembering that very traumatizing day. OK, it was nothing like meeting Susan. She was fully clothed and in the old sewage system.

"I'm back, Samuel is on his way now as we speak." Gumball came running up from the house. "Um, Fionna, are you alright, my dear, you look a little red." He didn't have a clue what had gone on when he was away.

"I'm fine, truly." Finn could tell that the smile that she had was forced.

"Well, we need to get started with the planning. I did some calculations, and I figured that Martin would have an entire army's worth of men by now. So we all need to be ready." Gumball squared his shoulders, but to be honest, Finn thought that his pink everything ruined the tough look he was going for.

"I completely agree, we all should be ready. I say we get an army of our own. I could talk to Flame Prince, and see if he could help us." Fionna said. When Finn gave her a confused look, she continued. "He's my ex boyfriend. As long as we are honest about what we want, he could help us get an army." She had a fierce look on her face as she walked back to the tree house.

This is going to get interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello my dearest fans. I do hope that you like this new chapter. I may have gotten carried away. I have the one other chapter ready, but I do not know if it is OK to put it as the next chapter. I was writing it to be a filler chapter, but as I continued to write, it took a very dark turn. Sorry I babbled, but I hope that you like this chapter, and as always: REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7: Martin

**As promised, the Martin chapter! I just could not wait to put this into the story, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, be warned, it is a bit *cough*very*cough* dark. I hope you all enjoy! Please do not get mad that it is short. It is just meant to be a bit of filler and the climax.**

Chapter 7: Martin

Martin sat it his favorite chair wearing a nice black suit. In front of him sat an orb, and in the orb was the image of two children, two vampires, a dog, and a cat. His lips curled into a cruel smile. His graying beard was shorter, and combed into a neat point.

"Well, look who it is, Finn the human, my son. And lovely Fionna, my daughter." His laugh was just as cruel as his smile. He stood up. He had lost a lot of weight since he had last seen his son.

He left his office, with his hand clasped behind his back. "Finn, you released me, and for that I thank you. But for your ignorance, I shun you." He said looking over his shoulder one more time before leaving.

"Henchmen, I need my limo. I am going for a drive. There are people that I need to visit." He said as he walked passed his men in the hallway. His smile turned into a sneer. He grabbed a knee length, light brown wool coat, a similar color fedora.

He went to his room. In there he admired an old picture of him and his pregnant wife. She was blonde just like their children. Her smile was bright and so full of hope. He did love her, but he did not regret killing her. All he wanted was for her to be his queen in the new world he would create for her and their children, but no, she ended up hating him.

Martin sighed as he turned from the picture. He grabbed his old sword that was still in its sheath. He slowly pulled it out. The black metal gleamed as it caught the light. With another sigh, he put it back into the sheath. He went back to his office filled with purpose.

He grabbed the orb and went into the main room of his mansion. All of his Henchmen stood there. His voice boomed as he called for attention.

"Bring out the Witch and Wizard." He demanded. His men did as they were told dragging in two gagged and bond young people. They both had long white hair. It was clear by the way that they were bruised and bleeding that they had put up a good fight. They were shoved to their knees.

"Ash and Ashley, I am so glad that you both decided to join our little cause for change." They both looked terrified of him.

"Ashley, you are such a lovely girl, but too bad that will be all for not. By the end of this your magic will drain from you, and so will your beauty." He said as he knelt in front of her, and gently lifted to chin to make her look at him.

He pulled of her gag, "Do you have something to say, dear." He said kindly.

"Go to hell," She spat at him. He clicked his tongue a few times.

"That is no language to use; especially after they banned those kinds of words." Martin said as he replaced Ashley's gag. She screamed even more profanities as she struggled against him.

"Take them away; I'll deal with them later. Their magic may not be enough, so go and bring back more magic users." He said turning away from them. Each of them screamed against their gags as they were dragged away.

Martin set his lips into a hard line. He walked to his garage and got into the back of the running black limo. As it drove off, Martin rolled down his window to get a quick look at his red brick mansion.

"Where to, sir?" Asked the man driving. "123 G. Lands Lane. I want to see my children." He told the driver.

"Right away sir." The driver closed the window that separates the driver from the passengers, at the same time that Martin closes the side window. With a final sigh, Martin is on his way to the land of Aaa.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: I know that this is rather short, but I just needed to get this into the story now. This is a little more dramatic and dark, I wrote this as chapter three originally, but purpledragon6 said that it should be farther into the story than that, because of its darkness. When I started to write this, I was just making it as a filler chapter, but it took a very dark turn. As always: REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am sorry if this is a bit different than the other chapters. I wrote this chapter while listening to Still into You by Paramore, What the Hell and Wish You Were Here by Avril Lavigne and Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day (not necessarily in that order) and if your haven't listened to them, welcome to the 21st century. **

Chapter 8

That was a very long night. Finn had to sleep on the couch. Fionna said that she would sleep there but after she fell asleep, Marshal moved her to the bed. Finn didn't mind, she needed the bed more anyway.

He hated seeing her like that. Her eyes were still puffy and red. Finn was glad that Marshal was with her tonight, or else he might have lost it.

He knew that he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, so he went back outside. It was about 3 in the morning. Though he hadn't slept since he got here this morning, he wasn't tired. He was surprised that he only got here this morning, it seemed a long time ago.

He looked around the grassy plains in front of him.

_'I royally messed up.'_ he thought to himself.

"Hey man," he heard the boyish voice of Marshal.

"Hey." He feel like talking to anyone.

"I know that you feel bad about what happened, but Fionna's tough. She had literally been to hell and back. She can get through this. She is a tough nut to crack. You didn't mess her up too badly." He talked very highly of my sister. He must really love her.

"That's good to know." Finn looked up at the stars. The corners of his lips turned up in a small smile.

Marshal clasped his hand on his shoulder. "Goodnight man, I shouldn't leave Fionna alone too long. She gets nightmares easily. But trust me, you don't want to know why." He explained as he walked inside.

Finn noted that it was the first time that he saw Marshal walk normally.

Finn pulled his hat off. He ran his fingers through his hair. He now noticed that his hair was longer than he remembered. It brushed just past his ears, and the back of his neck. It fell into his eyes, and made it harder to see.

_'I need a hair cut soon.'_

"Boo," Marceline's voice said from behind him.

"Hey Marcy," Finn said using her childhood nickname.

"Sup weiney," She appeared next to him. Finn found himself smiling.

She draped her arm around his shoulders. Finn found himself blushing. He knew that Marceline knew it because she laughed at him.

"That's going to happen a lot isn't it?" She asked. Finn scolded. That made Marceline laugh again.

"I saw my brother talking to you. What was that all about?" She asked.

"He was telling me that Fionna was tough and is going to be OK." Finn explained. She sighed.

"Marshal is very fond of your sister." She commented with a small smile. She looked at the stars. Finn could not help but stare at her. He could see even in the moonlight that she was very beautiful.

She glanced at him through her lashes. Her smile widened. She turned to face him.

She got really close. Slowly, she leaned in. Her lips just barely brushed Finn's in the smallest kiss possible. Finn could feel himself blushing, because his cheeks burned.

At the same time, his stomach was doing somersaults and cartwheels in his abdomen.

Marceline laughed for the third time in the last five minutes.

* * *

><p>Back in Fionna's bed room, Marshal laid next to Fionna, holding her close.<p>

He knew she was asleep. Her breathing was deep and even. Her heart rate was slower than when she was awake. And her eye's were moving quickly behind her eyelids, letting him know that she was dreaming.

He hoped that it was about him. A playful smirk spread across his face.

He remembers the first time that he kissed her. It was amazing.

_This ball was thrown for all the royalty of Aaa. So of course I was invited. Just because I'm a king doesn't mean that I belong here with these snobs._

_My collar was tight, and I could not believe that I was wearing a tailcoat. I looked and felt ridiculous. _

_I scanned the room, I didn't like anyone in this room. I saw both the breakfast princes, and the hot dog prince. I swished my now gray drink in my hand. I wished that I was at home with my guitar._

_That's when, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a swish of long, blond hair. I instantly smiled, but it faded when I saw who she was with._

_Samuel. The only other human. Of course she would be into him. He was tall and muscular. About my build. He had blond hair, a few shades darker than Fionna's. Overall, he was a good looking guy. He said something to her that made her laugh. I loved her laugh. It was infectious. _

_I was tempted to go over there and talk to her. Until my 17 year old brother clasped his hand on my shoulder._

_"What do you want Roy?" I asked._

_"Nothing, but I want to tell you to stop staring at her. You look like an idiot." He smiled. He looked a lot like me. The same dark hair and red demon eyes. But his vampire bite was on the other side and he had a small scar on his lower lip from a fight we had as children._

_I sighed. "Please don't get drunk tonight Roy, I don't want Mom to get mad at you." We both shuttered. We knew what happened when Lilith got angry._

_"Just go talk to her, and I won't get drunk, I promise." He smiled and walked away. His tailcoat fanning out behind him. I took a deep breath and walked over to Fionna._

_I tapped her on her shoulder._

_She spun around. "MARSHAL!" She exclaimed and threw her arms around my neck._

_"Hey there Fi." I laughed. She pulled away. I finally looked at her dress. It was deep blue. It was tight around her torso but fanned out in deep blue ruffles after the waist. It was floor length. There was a ribbon around her waist that was the same color of her dress. There was a white section that was even more ruffled down the front from the waist to the floor._

_"Wow, Cake out did her self this time." I smiled. "Go for a walk?" I asked. She nodded._

_"I'll be right back Sammy. Then you can finish telling me about what happened between you and Ice Queen." She turned to the boy in a blue guards uniform. It looked like a rip off of a Union soldiers uniform from the Civil War._

_"OK, I'll be here." He smiled sweetly at her._

_I held out my elbow, and surprisingly she took it._

_"Your mom make you wear that?" She joked._

_"Actually she did." I stated. "It was this or an all white tux that had belonged to my father." Hunson was divorced from Lilith, and took my sister Marceline with him._

_"That would have ended badly, being that some girl would have gotten mad at you and throw their drink in your face." She had a point, that did happen a lot. Some times it was Fionna who did it._

_We walked outside into the cool summer night air._

_"It's beautiful out here, isn't it?" She whispered._

_"Yeah." But not as beautiful as you, I thought. She sighed dreamily._

_She looked up at me. She was even more beautiful in the moonlight. I tucked a bit of her blonde hair behind her ear, revealing a deep blue stud earring. I left my hand on her face. She blushed deeply._

_I smiled._

_Without thinking, I leaned in and kissed her. It was slow and gentle. I didn't want to scare her._

_When I pulled away, I noticed her eyes were closed. They fluttered open._

_"Marshal?" Her voice just above a whisper._

_"Yeah?" I smiled even more._

_"I like you too." She turned brighter than a ripe tomato._

_"Well I love you." _

_"I didn't want to scare you by saying that word, but I love you, Marshy." She leaned into me. _

_"My Fi." I whispered._

Marshal fell asleep smiling with that moment replaying itself in him mind over and over again.

_'I love you, Fionna.' _

**That was probable my longest chapter but hey it was fun to right. It was filled with fluff galore. I hope that all of my wonderful fans out there enjoy this chapter. And review because for the last two, no one did. As always, REVIEW!**


End file.
